


The Ugly Truth

by Ukume94



Category: Original Work
Genre: For the Wolf in Sheeps Clothing, Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	The Ugly Truth

I've told you before I'm not a mean person but instead of things getting better it's starting to worsen.

I don't know how to get it through to your head; but damn it, I'm not happy with where things lead.

You make it sound like I was the bad guy, when we all know that it all started with your lies.

I'm gonna admit I did a catch feeling but after those three months; you had them dead after that stealing.

You dug yourself deeper the more you tried, didn't realize it would cause this divide.

Thought fixing your mistakes with a tack, begging me to give you another chance and take you back.

When I said I was through I meant it. Then why the hell would I fucking attempt it?

I took you back cause I felt bad for you, not thinking about the things you put me through.

I never shed a tear when we were apart, to be honest you never even broke my heart.

Maybe we are a lot alike, lying through our teeth stabbing each others backs with the end of the spike.

I lost all interest after I agreed, but kept up that front and made you feel like you were in the lead.

All honesty you were three steps back from what was true, you didn't even see it when I was standing right in front of you.

You love the thought of love but not the real thing, and I'm hoping you think about it and these words leave a sting.

Do you really need to drag another girl down in your problems? Maybe you need to figure out a way to solve them.

I wasn't the glue to mend them for you, that's something a grown man should know how to do.

You can say I'm crazy and that you've been truthful since the start, but I talked with someone that actually has your heart.

I needed answers to those lies and secrets you've hid for so long, who would have known I would have got them from your ex and your mom.

There's a line that should never be crossed and you crossed it miles back, I hope you're taking notes and keeping track.

We lasted one more month after the first split, I tried so hard to find the feeling for you again I admit.

I wasn't happy anymore like from the first time, but when I spoke with you it was like you ignored my words and treated me like a mime.

I didn't want to end it when I did but I couldn't keep you dragging along thinking it was great, I really did think you could be my mate.

When I started seeing through the lies, that's when I had to say my goodbyes.

You only cared about yourself when it came to the end, wanted just the title of having a girlfriend.

How could I have someone like that in my life, continuing to stab me in the back with your knife.

A relationship is supposed to go both ways, not just for the other to feel like they're living in a maze.

You talked shit which I'm not surprised, from a "man" who has too much pride.

I hope you take a step back and know I was in agony, understand why we've become a type of enemy.

I still have the texts if you decide to play the victim, my evil Gemini side will put you on blast and expose you with them.

We're not friends because you were only going to drag me down, which has left me feeling like a clown.

How the fuck did I fall for all those lies? Maybe I really did fall for that damn disguise.

I'm finishing off with my head held high, this will be my final goodbye.

I didn't get a chance to tell you what I wanted, but now I'm stronger and undaunted.

I do agree we never should have dated, it was a bad idea exactly what you had stated.

I wished you never would have transferred from the other place, it would have saved me from you invading my space.

It wasn't a mistake though especially since I've learned, what kind of man to keep away from and have me concerned.

I do hope in the future you find someone who will share the happiness you will gain, maybe it will save you from a lifetime of more pain.

Work on fixing yourself cause there is a lot, time does heal and stop saying that it does not.

A woman will not stand for the things that you've done, the reason I left the relationship cause it felt like a childish one.

We aren't friends any longer and I hope you know that it's true, so I need you to stop following me on things that I do.

This site is my only freedom away from the real life, I hate knowing you can keep reading my work and in a way staying partly in my life.

I need you to stay off my site, delete your account or I'll change my work to any other site but I don't want to have to do that so give me my right.

I want my freedom back, let me go. I'm not yours anymore, I haven't been from all those months ago.

I may be a bitch and that's okay with me, just know that was all the ugly truth; now please let me be.


End file.
